


a big boy now

by nici



Series: phantasically phantasmal [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Danny Fenton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Ghost Sex, Groping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pompous Pep, Some Plot, Tattoo!Vlad, Teasing, Teen Danny, Texting, Top Vlad Masters, Two-Shot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nici/pseuds/nici
Summary: “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck me.”Danny’s vision went blurry for a good few seconds as he got closer to the door when a cold arm snaked around his waist and Danny gasped as a cold set of lips pressed against the shell of his ear. “Wrong bathroom, love.”It's Danny's 18th birthday and it's time for big boy games.





	a big boy now

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey y'all it's your occasional writer nici! this has been in the works since the last one was posted, but yikesssss.... stuff got in the way. but this is a two parter, so def keep on the lookout for our little tricky vlad's big boy birthday gift.  
> also my birthday was on the 17 so gimme bday kudos <3  
> sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!

When Tucker turned 18 two months ago, he felt like a king. He was excited for the dating apps, he was excited for eighteen and older clubs. He found that he liked parties. Sam was mostly waiting to turn nineteen so she could buy her own pack of cigarettes, instead of her twenty-year-old boyfriend. Danny didn’t really need all of those things. He didn’t necessarily like parties, and he didn’t smoke. He’d been in a secret relationship with Vlad Masters running on two years now, so being eighteen wouldn’t dampen the 30-year age difference between the two; it wouldn’t make it any more acceptable in the eyes of his family or his town.

He was, however, _very_ excited for his eighteenth birthday surprise Vlad has been casually reminding him of for the past several weeks or so. His birthday was tomorrow, and he was nearly vibrating with excitement, even as he ate dinner with his family.

“Sweetie, why are you so fidgety,” Maddie questioned softly at Danny’s tapping feet and slightly bouncy demeanor.

“Other than tomorrow being my birthday?” Danny couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Maddie chuckled at her growing man and she kissed his head, taking her plates into the kitchen, the rest of the family following suit as they finished their meals.

In bed, Danny rolled over and over, far too hyped up to fall asleep. What did Vlad have planned for him tomorrow? Was it something he’d asked for? It must be big with the way Vlad was so blatantly secretive. Danny grabbed his phone and opened up his message thread with the man.

**D: i can’t wait for tomorrow!! <3 <3 <3**

Danny wasn’t offended when it took Vlad nearly fifteen minutes to reply. He was pretty sure the man deliberately made him wait because he knew how tingly Danny got with anticipation. Or he was in a phone conference. That man was busy.

**V: Why aren’t you in bed, little badger?**

**V: It’s past your bedtime.**

**D: im gonna be 18 in three hours vlad leave me alone**

**V: You texted me first.**

**D: and now im telling u to leave me alone**

Danny bit his lip cheekily to hide his smile from no one as he saw the bubble pop up with three dots.

**V: Okay, I’ll leave you alone, love. I guess I can actually go to this meeting tomorrow since I’ll have my schedule clear again.**

**D: if u don’t pick me up at 7:30 pm sharp im going to possess ur maid and make her poop all over ur study**

**V: Now, would someone who’s turning 18 in two and a half hours say something like that?**

Danny couldn’t stifle his snicker and he typed back immediately, his cheeks starting to heat up now.

**D: yes if he really really wanted his hot older boyfriend to fuck him into his 19th year**

**V: Ah, I suppose you’re right. And I could very well do that if you want me to.**

**D: i know you can**

**D: wyd**

Another 10 minute pause.

**V: Just locked up my study for the night. Heading to bed.**

**V: Are you in bed?**

**D: yes just lying here texting my daddy**

**V: How could you say that while in the home of your biological father? For shame.**

He didn’t feel shame at all.

**V: What are you wearing?**

Danny looked down at his dark grey t-shirt and black-and-white underwear briefs. He blushed softly as he rolled onto his stomach, slender legs lifted and crossed in the air. Sometimes texting Vlad made him feel like... well, a female version of himself.

**D: nothing**

There was no reply for an increasingly uncomfortable amount of time, and the boy groaned out loud before continuing.

**D: fine im wearing a shirt and underwear**

**D: stop using ur powers on me**

**V: I do a lot worse with my powers, as you know.**

**D: what**

**D: ooooh vladdy is this foreshadowing???**

**D: you can’t tease me like this it’s not fair!**

**V: Good night, love. Get some rest.**

**D: fineeee love you too fruit loop <3**

Danny sighed in defeat as Vlad shut down any potential for some late night phone fun. He put his phone on its charger and rolled under his covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

:::

Danny woke up to four expected text messages, all birthday messages from Tucker, his parents and his sister. Sam didn’t text much.

He was kind of deflated from not waking up to a birthday text when his phone vibrated a few seconds later.

**V: Happy birthday beautiful badger. I love you.**

Danny laughed incredibly giddily into his pillow at the string of lovey dovey and celebration emojis following the text; it’s so unlike Vlad to bombard him with such cuteness! It made it so much harder when Danny remembered that it was Thursday. _Fuuuuuuck, school..._

Danny decided to just try not to think about it too much as he went through his closet for his birthday outfit. Tucker convinced him that wearing overalls would be cool. 

“‘ _Cause you’re turning eighteen and, like, overalls are usually what kids wear!_ ” — _snickering —_ “ _it’s like a joke but you’d look really dope. I think you should do it._ ” When Sam apathetically gave her agreement, Danny realized that since he didn’t really care anyways, he’d just do it to please Tucker.

The overalls he pulled out were plain black with silver buckles and aesthetically pleasing tears along the legs. Danny took out a pale green long sleeved shirt with black cuffs and collar, and he tossed it on top of his overalls.

Clothes, done. Now, shower. Danny took care to thoroughly clean himself in the shower and brush his teeth till they figuratively sparkled. Looking in the mirror, Danny inspected the dark, perpetual shadowing under his eyes from years of staying out past his curfew. He kind of liked them. The shallowness made his eyes seem just a little bigger, and Vlad always commented on how beautiful his eyes were. The gentle freckles and beauty mark that littered his face and chest were disrupted by faint scars from past fights. Danny liked that too. Kind of badass. Sue him, he liked his flaws.

Once Danny opened the bathroom door, his father yanked him from the ground and proceeded to crush his ribs in a giant dad hug.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” Danny could barely hear him with one ear crushed against a firm but pudgy chest and the other covered by a large hand. “Finally a full-fledged adult! Ready to take on adult duties! Like an adult! Where did the time go?” He let go of Danny then and looked down at his son with a wide and gently wrinkled smile.

“Th-thanks dad,” Danny grinned, happy and flushed face at his father. He was always happy to be on the receiving end of his dad’s heavy affections, even at the cost of his aching bones.

“I’m looking forward to your birthday dinner, son, so come straight home after school.” At this, Danny’s heart plummeted. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he was going out with his family, just, being reminded of how much time there was till he would be with his lover again made him miserable.

“Y-yeah,” Danny stumbled, ever graceful at faking excitement. His father tilted his head to the side.

“You got b-day plans?”

“Um,” He jerked internally, not wanting to out his incredibly private and no doubt scandelous relationship to his father by accident. But maybe he could maybe use it a little? “Yeah, just Sam ‘n Tucker planned like a.. No-Longer-Kids-Sleepover. since I’m the last in our little trio... to be an adult.” Danny was a great liar.

His dad just eyed him as he began wedging himself between the thin teenager and the bathroom door, wanting to get his own start with getting ready for work. “You kids are weird.” He chuckled as he checked himself out in the mirror, scratching his stubble. “But i kinda get it. Sleepover were so fun when I was a kid. Kinda sucks growing up. Do you need me to drop you off there after dinner or you’re good?”

“Nope! I’m good!” Danny chirped almost too eagerly. No need having his father take him to his friend’s house when he never made any plans with them to begin with. “I’m gonna just walk there. It’s still decent outside.” Danny started backing his nearly naked body away from the bathroom, wanting to end the conversation now.

“Alright buddy, well happy birthday again!” He smiled widely at his son before closing the door. When the soft click sounded, Danny exhaled and rushed back to his room to dress up. When he looked at himself in the mirror, the overalls were a little too big on him, so he rolled up with legs a little bit so they fit better with his shoes.

Feeling pretty good about his appearance, he grabbed his phone and took a mirror picture, sending it to Vlad. He threw his phone back on the bed and continued getting ready.

He didn’t get a response till after he dealt with the same birthday runaround with his mother, this one including a pretty nicely sized birthday breakfast. He was walking down the block to the bus stop when he got the reply.

**V: Wow. Beautiful birthday boy.**

**V: I’m saving this.**

Danny couldn’t help the incredible blush on his face and his constant lip biting as he reread Vlad’s texts throughout the bus ride.

**D: i love when u save my pictures**

No response till Danny was seated in class, he half heartedly thanked friends who wished him a happy birthday, and flushed prettily when he got compliments on his outfit. He wasn’t necessarily popular, but he wasn’t as invisible as he used to be, ghost abilities be damned. But having more than two people come up to him to not tell him that his shoe was untied or his backpack was open was still sometimes overwhelming.

**V: I save them all. I just let you know when you’re looking extra edible.**

_God_ , why did he have to say things like that? He knows _damn well_ what he was doing to Danny. He was so flustered he didn’t even bother responding until after his first period.

**D: you know you’re an asshole right?**

**V: I hope you’re paying attention in your studies. Doesn’t seem so since you’re busy texting me.**

Danny felt a slight shiver at the authoritative tone in Vlad’s text. He looked up from his seat at the back of his second period class. He already knew today was gonna be one of those days he just wasn’t gonna pay attention. His phone hadn’t left his hand since he left home.

**D: i can barely focus here**

**D: i wanna see you so bad. it’s not fair you get to tease me like that.**

**V: You will see me soon, Little Badger.**

**D: stop foreshadowing! i can’t pop a boner here, I’ll never live it down**

Soon after, Danny felt a cold tingle on the back of his neck and he jerked his head around as if he felt a bug on him. When nothing was behind him but posters and folders, he shook his head and faced forward. Stupid Vlad’s got him hallucinating. Great. He just wanted to be with Vlad so bad, he couldn’t be bothered to take down notes in class, just staring at his phone, waiting for Vlad’s response.

He didn’t get one until the end of class.

**V: You need to pay attention.**

As Danny read this, he turned the corner to go up the stairs, and as he nearly bumped into someone, he was absolutely smacked in the face with that earthy, sophisticated scent that he can only ever place with Vlad. He nearly choked on his gasp as he halted halfway up the stairs.

When he turned around, a girl had just rounded the same corner and she skidded to a stop at the intense stare she received from Danny. She looked incredibly uncomfortable as she looked around at who else could be the recipient of that glare, but there was no one else there but them.

“Um... wh-what?” she stared right back and Danny had to snap out of it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Danny turned around and bolted up the next flight of stairs and hurried to his third class. When he sat down next to Tucker, he wasn’t feeling as chipper as he was in the morning. He was hot and bothered by Vlad’s purposely vague texts, and frustrated by his growing insanity. When Tucker tried starting conversations with him, Danny easily fell in and out of it, and soon enough, the the bell rang and Tucker was in Work Mode.

**D: are u at my school**

**D: or am i just so horny im smelling u everywhere**

Danny shot those texts at Vlad furiously and put his phone on the desk. Face up.

Halfway through class, he got a text back and he grabbed his phone a little too quickly.

**V: Probably because that’s my shirt you’re wearing.**

Danny jolted a little in his seat as he had to suppress an intense shiver. He knew Vlad was bullshitting him. He’d taken this shirt from him months ago, it was his now, and the scent was pretty much all Danny. That didn’t stop the cold feeling creeping up to him again and he snapped his head towards the door when he saw long grey and handsome slither by his door so imperceptibly quick, he almost didn’t notice it in time.

When did he ask his teach to leave class? Danny didn’t know or care, he had a one track mind. When he rounded the corner, he picked up that _Vlad_ scent and saw someone just passing the door of the boy’s bathroom. Danny’s vision went blurry for a good few seconds as he got closer to the door when a cold arm snaked around his waist and Danny gasped as a cold set of lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

“ _Wrong bathroom, love.”_

Danny whipped around to see himself standing alone in the hallways. When did he start panting?

“Fuck you,” he muttered under his breath just as he heard receding footsteps. He looked up just in time to see a slender figure disappearing behind a corner and down the hall. He all but ran after it and when he reached the corner, the gender neutral bathroom at the very end of the hall was swiveling closed. He could barely control his speed as he fast-walked down the hallway, grumbling heatedly all the while, “ _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck me_.”

When he pushed open the door, he was both excited and angry to see his silver haired lover leaning against the radiator in the small empty room. He was oddly dressed in faded jeans, a black henley, and sneakers. His hair was tied in a loose bun with some strays and flyaways. But he didn’t give any of those a proper look when he just wanted his main prize—those annoying and kissable lips.

He pushed the door close and locked it, rushing up to the older man with a soft growl in his chest. He pushed Vlad back against the wall roughly, grabbing his hair and pressing their lips together. He knew he’d just seen the man a few days ago, but fuck, he missed him, and it was his birthday, and he was such an asshole over text, he loved it.

The moan he let out when their lips touched was quiet but nonetheless needy as Vlad immediately opened his lips to shove his tongue into Danny’s, releasing a low moan of his own. His hands fanned out over the boy’s back, firmly pressing his body to him as he spread his own legs to accommodate his lithe frame between them. He let Danny yank his hair this way and that as he hurried to express his need through deep and sloppy kisses and incessant grinding.

He lowered a hand down between Danny’s jean clad cheeks, pulling his body closer in such a way that had Danny gasping shakily into the kiss and lifting a leg up onto the radiator so he could better get friction between their legs. Vlad responded with a soft grunt and a thrust of his hips against Danny’s and thus began their heated rocking motion against the radiator. 

Danny’s slender hands moved frantically from Vlad’s hair to his neck, down to grab and squeeze at his chest and back up to hold his face in his hands. His jaw was already starting to ache as he slid his tongue across Vlad’s before pulling back with a slow tug on his lower lip. As he released the lip, he looked up into Vlad’s eyes before his rolled back down to eye the kiss swollen lips.

He just couldn’t help himself. He dove back in for another deep kiss, wrapping his arms wholly around the man now so they were pressed together from shoulders to gyrating hips. He trembled where Vlad’s dexterous fingers groped him deliciously and pulled him closer, and his dick twitched for the millionth time, hard as hell and throbbing between their bodies. Vlad growled at the feeling and pushed the teen’s face aside with his head so he could attack that thin neck. As he sucked and bit, he grabbed firmly at Danny’s hips, pressing his thigh up to his crotch, and ground up hard against him, sighing at the hitched moan Danny let out against his ear, thin arms holding on for dear life as his dick was rubbed off roughly on Vlad’s thigh.

When Danny’s thighs started twitching and trembling and his thrusts got erratic, Vlad moaned throatily against his neck and quickened his pace for a few blindingly amazing seconds just before he halted, feeling as Danny kept going, desperately seeking out his quickly approaching orgasm. He pulled his lips back from Danny’s slick neck and replaced it with his hand, holding him back just a bit so he could look at his dazed expression as he continued humping against Vlad’s still hips.

“Vlad..” Danny panted against rosy lips in a soft whine as the heat in his stomach tightened started to crest. He looked into those eyes, those... green eyes. “Vlad..?” He questioned breathlessly just before Vlad grinned, and, with a dizzying squeeze to Danny’s hip, disappeared.

Like, literally disappeared. The only thing left was a soft whoosh of wind across Danny’s face and an incredibly hard and leaking dick in his overalls.

Danny blinked. A few times. And he looked down at the damp tent in his crotch.

“What the fu—“

His phone vibrated.

**V: Have a good day at school, I can’t wait to see you tonight.**

Danny read it three times and laughed once. More like scoffed.

**D: wtf**

**D: i hate u**

**D: u fucking**

**D: cocktease**

**D: ur an actual cocktease**

**D: how and why**

He angrily shoved his phone back in his pocket and thudded his head a little too hard against the tile wall, hoping the hit would knock him into losing his fucking erection. He whimpered pathetically when he thought about what just happened and how his boyfriend honestly just fucking betrayed him and how hot that was, and he found himself rubbing his hand into his crotch, desperately seeking that pressure again. He leaned forward till his dick bumped against the slightly warm radiator, and he coughed a little at the sudden burst of sensation against his dick, and before he knew it, he was grinding against the hard, mildly warm, metal radiator, gasping for his boyfriend when his phone vibrated again.

**V: Stop that.**

**V: Go to class.**

**V: God you’re so sexy.**

At that, Danny actually whimpered out loud, forcing his hips to stop as he lifted his slightly damp forehead from the wall. Vlad was watching him. How, he didn’t know, but it was turning him on like crazy. How often did Vlad just supernaturally stalk him? God, this was driving him crazy, how was he going to leave the bathroom now? There was no way he was going to lose this boner until he came. It wasn’t fair.

**D: come fucking pick me up or else**

Danny stood there, his aching dick pressed meekly against the radiator, for head to cold wall, staring down at his phone for well over three minutes.

**V: Go back to class, love.**

Danny honest to god whines at the response, shoving his phone back into his pocket petulantly, and went to wet his face with cold water. it didn’t do much to calm his racing heart, but eventually his erection wasn’t so aching and protruding that he felt comfortable leaving the bathroom and walking stiffly back to class.

Turned out he wasn’t gone terribly long, but Tucker did eye him suspiciously at his flushed face and slightly disheveled appearance. Danny didn’t comment and just sat down and stared blankly at his books. All he could think about was that bathroom. Since when could Vlad teleport? And why did he decide to test this ability _today_ of all fucking days? Was _that_ the surprise?

Before his mind could wander further, the thick scratch of the intercom pulled everyone out of their different states of consciousness.

“ _Hello, Mr. Falluca, please send Danny up to the office. He is getting picked up._ ”

“Oh, of course. Danny?”

Danny just stared at his teacher like a fish, his world spinning around him. He never up and left class so hurriedly, stopping just briefly to whisper a goodbye Tucker’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> myAaAHh..  
> are you excited for the second part?  
> leave a comment!  
> poop out a kudos!  
> i love u ttyl


End file.
